Unexpected Surprises
by Kawaii Hana
Summary: Fuuko and the gang plans to hold a surprise party... But, Tokiya plans to tell the gang something as well... Who is going to be most surprised? TOFUU
1. Chapter 1

**UNEXPECTED SURPRISES**

_-Kawaii Hana-_

**Disclaimer:**

I, Kawaii Hana, do not own anything from Flame of Recca, whether it is the anime or manga. The characters, their past story are Nobuyuki Anzai-sama's property! I am just one of the gazillion deranged fans who just happened to have a fan fiction writing account.

**A/N:**

Oh yeah… This fic takes place a year after the events of the anime. That would mean Recca and the rest are already second years. And Tokiya is already in third year… So, in some way, they are to be a wee bit OOC. Well, this is a fanfic after all.

A special for all you loyal readers! And of course, for our one and only Mi-Chan!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1: **

**HoW Did iT aLL BeGaN…?**

Nashikiri High School…

In many ways, you can call this a perfect place where you can find a mob of different people – all in different kinds of personalities. Everyone is here, you might say - from the nerdy to the bully, from the shy to the snobby, from the genius to the stupid, from the popular heartthrobs to just the plain weird people.

Now, this catches your eye a little as you see a certain group in their regular spot in the said school. Their spot, one should say, is a big sakura tree surrounded by a couple of benches and a picnic table.

If you must say, they're just a typical group. Ha! That's where you go wrong… See, they weren't even that close about a year ago or so. It was just a few, erm, strange incidents that got them together and their clash personalities to mix.

How? Well, that's for you to decide. _(By watching the anime or reading the manga, of course!)_

Anyway, at this certain typical day, during their lunch break, there was Recca and Yanagi sitting on the picnic table. Oh how, typical… for these two lovers to be together. See, there he is… His arm resting around her shoulders and both of them chit-chatting till their heart's content.

And then, there was Domon across the table, furiously trying to finish his super-duper long Math homework. His eyes squinting at the long equations and such as he tries to find the unattainable answer.

"Hey, guys…" Recca got the other two's attention. "How come Fuuko's not yet here…?"

"Don't know… Do you think she got detention again…?" It was Domon who replied.

"Nah… Fuuko's been a favorite with teachers, lately… I don't think she would get herself in trouble." Recca said.

True, the once 'wild' girl of Nashikiri High School has slowly been 'tamed'. Well… 'slightly' tamed, if you ask me… But the difference can be pretty much visible if you compare the present Fuuko to the one last year…

Examples: During classes, you'd find a Fuuko running around the hallway to chase after Recca as they '**fight'**. During lunch break, you hardly see her review notes or even just a glance on a page just like any student would. She would eat for all her worth to store as much energy as she could for the **'fight'**. During dismissal, she's gone… That's because she went home early with her parents. Why? Please… I'm sure you guys know…_**Detention…**_

These things usually happen… Not anymore, though… Well, that's what you get when Recca already quit the 'Beat me, I'll Become Your Ninja' crap because Yanagi came into the picture. And speaking of Yanagi, the tomboyish Fuuko has become best friends with this girl. I know it's hard to believe but… well… _(That's why watch the anime now!!!)_

And of course, she's already aged 17. One more year and she'll be an adult. At this 17th year, she would have, by now, realized that she must sort her own life, dreams, ambitions, etc… I mean I'm sure everyone gets through that stage… Am I right…?

"But, it already been 10 minutes since the break started… What is she up to?" Yanagi pondered and the two boys could only shrug for not knowing the answer…

Well, it was not Fuuko to be even 5 minutes late, especially when it comes to break time. In fact, she would always be the first one to show up. But as if on cue, they can already hear her presence from a distance…

"HEY!!! GUUUYYYSSS!!!!" There was that shout that lasted for about 25 seconds… or more… The other people nearby thought she's trying to get a place in the World Guinness Book of Records…

"W-Whoa, Fuuko! Slow down! W-Where have you been?" Recca asked as he patted his friends from the back.

Slowly but surely, Fuuko was regaining her breath. "Well, you see… I was heading here when-"

"FUUKO-CHAAAAN!!!" Domon suddenly interrupted her as he does what he always does… Trying to embrace her but…

**POW!!!!**

_Ting…_

He would always go flying to space as Fuuko did one of the many punches of the day. Miraculously, Domon would usually reappear unharmed… The other people from nearby did a few sweat drops. And here they thought Fuuko was currently out of oxygen…

"As I was saying…" Fuuko continued. "I was just about to go in here when Tatesako-sensei dropped a whole pile of papers he was carrying… It just happened I was there so I had to help him pick them up and put some in his faculty room."

"Oh really? So that's what happened…" Recca said as he motioned for her to seat with Yanagi. "Here…"

"Thanks…" Fuuko helped herself with Yanagi's homemade onigiri. "But the hard part was to sort those papers alphabetically… Man, I didn't know there were a lot of third years here…. Oh yeah! Speaking off…"

"Yes, Fuuko-chan…" Domon suddenly reappeared between the two girls, hopefully to land a hand on Fuuko's shoulder. But as always, his plan was foiled as he was choked by three onigri being stuffed in his mouth by Fuuko…

"Domon! Would you please stop it?" Her eyes were on a fiery death glare…

"Y-Yes, m-maam…" That prompted the poor gorilla to just munch on the onigiri stuffed in his mouth.

A huge sigh came from Fuuko. "Anyway, speaking of third years… Those papers were actually college application papers for Tokyo University. When it was for Tokyo University, I immediately found Mi-chan's paper…"

"Eh…? What was his chosen course?" Yanagi asked. Her interest grew. She just remembered the reason why their sempai was not with them today. The silver-haired young man was currently attending a career orientation seminar along with the other third years.

"Oh… He chose 'Law'. Typical of him but… Hey yeah! Don't you know I saw his birthday!?" Fuuko exclaimed.

"Really!?" All three including Domon reacted quickly. Although, the ice king has become… err… a bit friendlier with this gang. He never revealed much of his personal life.

"Well, what? When's his birthday? Spill!" Recca said.

"Ssh! Some people might hear you." Yanagi warned. Indeed, even the Tokiya's _**numerous fan clubs**_ don't know this very important piece of information. It was certainly a very juicy secret.

The group drew in closer so as to block Fuuko from view. The purple head then mouthed it, carefully pronouncing every syllable right…

_**November 13…**_

The information started sink in their brains… Then, something hit them. A realization that was too good to be true…

"Hey, isn't that _**two weeks from now**_?" It was Recca who voiced that thought.

"Y-Yeah!" Each replied…

"Geez, damn that Mikagami… I don't think he'll plan to tell all of this…" Recca said.

Even though, the ice king has certainly recognized this certain group as his friends… _(Yes, Yes, you read it right! Friends…) _Tokiyastill stayed as the king of seriousness as he has always been. Oh sure, when the group gets to hang out during the weekends, he would be there. In lunch breaks, he would certainly be seen chatting with them for a while. And during the end of the day, if you really are that kind of a 'stalker', you would see him with Fuuko going home together seeing as they live _(coincidentally)_ on the same street.

To see him… with them… was indeed a mystery… It was getting the school bombarded with gossips and yeah… jealousy, too… But, the point is… he is still as stiff as ice… Or is he? You just never know what goes on in a misty ice land, right…?

But another thought saddened the group, though…

Tokiya Mikagami is on his last year in Nashikiri High School. And Tokyo University is so far away… And just recently, since it was in his senior year, he was busier than ever – school work, applications, reviews and all that… To be with the gang was getting rarer and rarer as the days go by…

Needless to say, the gang misses the ice block. _(Of course, who wouldn't…?)_

"Hey… guys…" Fuuko began. "Why don't we give Mi-chan a party!?"

The gang sweat dropped… OK, Mi-chan? Party? Those two words never ever mix…

"Ermm… Fuuko… How…? Recca asked bluntly.

Fuuko was about to open her mouth when she came to realize the '_**complicatedness' of the situation…**_

_Oh yeah… I totally forgot… This is Mi-chan we're talking about…_

But, Fuuko shook her head vigorously. She was as determined as she was when in battle.

"Oh c'mon, guys… I know it's impossible but this… might be the first… and the last that we'll do something special for the Ice King!" She said it as much.

"We know!!!" Recca countered." The only problem is how!?"

"Huh?"

"OK, let me make it all clear for you… We know when the birthday is… but we do not know what to do to make him… err… happy, get it?"

"Oh c'mon… A simple party thrown in by friends is memorable enough! Better yet! _**A surprise party…**_"

That said, each person did an 'anime' fall…

"F-Fuuko-chan…" Said Yanagi as she struggled to get up from where she had fallen. "How are we going to surprise him when he doesn't show emotion let alone become surprised…"

A long pause… This is a tough one…

"Arrgghh… Quit complaining like little children and start thinking on the positive side! Even though, we've known ice king as an… well… an Ice King, I'm sure he'd feel as much as little appreciation for what we did for him… OK!?"

A series of slightly convinced sighs came from her friends. The purple head did make sense. This was the only thing that they're going to do for the oldest member of the Hokage gang… _(If you don't count Kagero in, of course…)_

"OK… You're the boss, Fuuko! Since you're so confident about this, why don't you take charge…?" Recca suggested as the others finally gave in to Fuuko's rather demanding request…

"Alright! Operation: Ice King Party is set!!! Here… I'll tell you what we'll do first…"

And so the preparation for the birthday party began...

_**Hmmm… I wonder how they'll pull this off…**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok… A cliff hanger, I know…

But don't worry! The next chapter is on next!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**UNEXPECTED SURPRISES…**

_-Kawaii Hana-_

**Disclaimer:**

I, Kawaii Hana, do not own anything from Flame of Recca, whether it is the anime or manga. I am just one of the gazillion deranged fans who just happened to have a fan fiction writing account.

**A/N:**

You guys might find it hard for these certain characters to be major OOC but yeah… Oh well…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 2: **

**Beyond the Façade [RoMaNcE iz in tHe AiR… **

Fuuko made a deep breath…

Whew! Becoming an event planner sure is tough! But whatever, everything's got to be perfect…

It was the end of another school day. Every student was flooding around outside or rushing out of the school gate. The purple head had just finished giving out the instructions for the upcoming surprise party for their beloved sempai…

But, even she was hesitant this time…

Hell, she wouldn't even think that she and the rest of the gang would even think about doing this let alone plan an ultla-secret surprise party for the King of Ice…

This is because…

Well, even Domon knows this… Even if Tokiya himself didn't say it outright, they know…

Tokiya's a friend… A special part of the Hokage gang… One of them…

It wouldn't be Hokage without him… _(Hell yeah!)_

Fuuko looked back to the moment the Team Hokage won the UBS. As everyone saw Recca left standing in the arena after that horrific showdown of fire…

It was all settled, then…

_**They won…**_

Yanagi was no longer in danger…

All what this certain group could think about was to rejoice! Of course, who wouldn't? Even Tokiya had a faint smile… They have gone thru hell to survive this one. And celebrating was one way to do it…

Fuuko remembered that moment, though. She was hugging everyone! She just couldn't find any way to stop her joy. Even she didn't mind a squeeze from the gorilla. After all, Domon was rejoicing their victory as well.

Then all of a sudden, without thinking, Fuuko's arms _**landed on a sturdy but warm figure**_… She didn't recognize this warmth but it felt… so good…

Her eyes widened in realization. She looked up!

Dang!

She was actually embracing… Tokiya Mikagami…

**Damn! Damn! Damn! **

She couldn't move. She was frozen in shock! Has this ice king got something to do with it?

But then, the unexpected happened.

Tokiya Mikagami hugged her back… Hell, it was way unexpected!

But that moment was… one could say…. Heavenly? Surreal?

_**It felt… nice… **_

Fuuko never felt this one before. But then, how come it felt so familiar? And another thing, why did he hug back? Are we missing something here?

But soon, logic came back to their minds. Both pulled away from each other. Both couldn't utter a sound. Then, Tokiya managed to say a few words. "Well, c-congratulations to us all…"

"Y-yeah…" Fuuko said, then she turned back. Thankfully, it seems that no one actually saw it.

Shaking her head, Fuuko returned to the present. Even she still felt that upsetting feeling in her stomach whenever she thinks about it. That was one of the most embarrassing times of her life…

She always wondered… Does Tokiya remember that one, too? Hell, she hopes not….

But the point is… That was actually the very first time Tokiya actually showed something other than his stern icy exterior… And it was Fuuko to only experience that…

A week later after the UBS… It was back to school again even though Fuuko didn't like it… After all, school's been nothing to her but… detention, trouble, and a hell load of the most evil teachers in the world…

But soon it will change all especially when she was just going to school from home… She thought she was still having hang over from the UBS but…

"_Mi-chan? What are you doing here in our neighborhood!?"_

"_Well, because I also live here…?"_

"_Ehhh!? Where!?"_

"_Just right there…"_

"_What the- You're just three houses away from ours…"_

"_Great…"_

"_Hey! What with that!? Is that what you say to a teammate!?"_

"_Former teammate."_

"_Well, we're still school mates! So, can't be helped! We're stuck to seeing each other, everyday!"_

"_Just great…"_

"_Hey! What with that … Why you…"_

Fuuko laughed as she reminisced that day. That was _**Day 1**_ of their endless arguments, sarcasm and the like. It took some time for the rest of the gang to get used to it. _(And it took longer time for Domon to get over it…)_

After knowing that the smartest person was just three houses away, Fuuko's mother had a brilliant idea… That idea was like this: **Tokiya tutors Fuuko…**

Oh noooooooo…. _(Poor Domon… it's amazing how he never committed suicide, don't ya think…)_

"_Aaaahhh… Mikagami-kun! Please come in… Would you like some green tea?"_

"_Thank you, Mrs. Kirisawa… But I want to start tutoring the mon-… I mean your daughter right away…"_

"_Ah, of course…"_

…

…

…

"_Damn you, Ice King! You were about to say 'monkey'?, weren't you…?"_

"_What? I didn't know you could use your brain…"_

"_Why you…"_

"_But, of course, your brain still could not comprehend the complexity of equations…"_

"_Hey! I can to… Just teach me a technique…"_

"_Of course, I am paid 'exclusively' for this…"_

"_Damn you cocky iceberg!"_

Fuuko had almost bursted out laughing as she reminisced those very annoying times. Although, she had hated to admit it now but thanks to him, she emerged from a troublemaker to a teacher's favorite. Naturally, the school had lots of gossips to talk about. Only the Hokage gang knew who the secret behind her transformation was. _(Much to Domon's chagrin or… heartbreak…)_

"_Oi, Mi-chan!"_

"_Monkey, I thought I told you to refer to me as Tokiya… "_

"_Bleh! At least, you have a nickname…"_

"_A monkey does not give names… They only eat bananas…"_

"_Damn you… Anyway, I'm supposed to give some news…"_

"_I hope it's not that bad news…"_

"_Ha! I ranked no. 3 in the midterm exam among the first years!!!"_

"…"

"_Oi! What's wrong, Mi-chan…?"_

"_Really… ?"_

"_Damn you! Are saying I don't deserve to be-"_

"_No! I'm just saying… Congratulations… You earned it."_

"_Eh... Ano… Arigato…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Thanks for bearing with me for the past months…"_

"… _Hmph… It was nothing, Fuuko…"_

That said, Tokiya quickly turned to walk away giving Fuuko ample free time to let her blush to manifest in her face. Fuuko didn't know what she really felt then. But that was the first time in a long time that the ice king called her by her first name…

And yeah, that was the second time Tokiya became Mr. Emotional. Those _'it was nothing'_ words may have just been sarcasm to others. But, to Fuuko, it was… well, a sincere… His eyes were different. They were glistening for some reason…

But, there was more to come_**… Like the last summer break…**_ Who would have thought that Tokiya Mikagami would actually join the Hokage's little vacation trip to the Okinawan beaches? Even the Hokage, themselves don't get it…

But oh well… Now there was that most unforgettable moment in Fuuko's teenage life… It was late at night. The waves were peaceful as the full moon glows its heavenly light.

She found him sitting by the shore staring at the waves…

"_Oi... Not in bed…?"_

"_What is it to you, monkey?_

"_Geez… Just asking…"_

_She muttered as she sat next to him._

"_Hmph…"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Why would someone sleep and miss this beautiful scenery here…?"_

"_Eeeh? Well, what do ya know? Tokiya likes peace and quiet…"_

"_Onee-san used to take me here…"_

"_Eh- Oh, s-sorry…."_

"_Hmph… You don't need to apologize. I never told anyone about Onee-san… before…"_

"_So… Does she really look like Yanagi…?_

"_Eerily, yes… But, the more I see Yanagi everyday, the more… I see… the big difference…"_

"_What… difference…?"_

"_It's almost been… 8 years…"_

"_Well… what seems to be the problem?"_

"…"

"_I-I… hate myself…"_

"_Wha- Why would you hate…"_

"_I am the reason why Onee-san had to die! It's my entire fault! I'm the boy! I'm the one supposed to protect her! But I was the coward! All I could do run… cry… scream… I just can't do anything!!! I'm pitiful!!!"_

Tears suddenly fell … As if his ice-like eyes have finally melted… After those years… It was weird. Even if his face still seemed stoic and introverted, his eyes were a different story… After all, it was not so him to cry so openly…

"_O-Oi… Mi-chan… Calm down… Don't blame yourself… It's not your fault! I mean… I-is it already a sin for a sister to protect her brother…?"_

"_And I still haven't done my promise of revenge…"_

"_Eh? I thought you were over that… Mi-chan, revenge doesn't do anything but put in more hate!"_

"_But, I swore to-"_

"_And!? Did your sister even approve of that!?_

"…"

"_I mean… I'm sure she didn't want to risk her life for someone who'd just throw it all away for revenge and hate!"_

For the very time, as Fuuko can recall, Tokiya was speechless. He was right there, waiting for her to say some more. The purple head did not notice that during that time. She was too wrapped up in what she was going to say…

"_Mi-chan… Your sister saved you because…well, obviously, she loves you! The least you can do to repay her…is to be grateful! Make the most of your life and be happy!"_

"…"

"_What the heck is with that smirk!?"_

"_Hmph… You seem to know what Onee-san thinks…"_

"_Of course, I am an older sister, remember? Ganko's a Kirisawa now, right…Heck, I'd not only to die for Ganko, but for you guys, too!"_

"_Ah… Well… You don't make it an exaggeration… So now, you're the tutor and I'm the student…"_

"_Why, thanks very much…"_

"_Fuuko…"_

"_W-what…?"_

He called her by her name, meaning it's something… Fuuko's heart began to beat a little faster…

"_T-Thanks for… knocking some sense into my brain…"_

"_N-No problem…"_

She couldn't really describe that feeling she felt from what he said. But we experts would say she is definitely blushing…

"_So… not sleepy yet?"_

"_Hmph! My speech with you did wake me up… a little…"_

"_Let's just sleep here…"_

"_Eh?"_

"_You can sleep on my shoulder… if you want to…"_

What the!? Tokiya Mikagami offering his shoulder for the Fuuko Kirisawa… Any girl would die just to have that opportunity…

"_Hmph… Sure… I think the sound of the waves relaxes me…"_

"_Yeah…"_

And as **Fuuko remembered**, they slept peacefully. To her, that moment seemed _**to last an eternity**_. She couldn't believe that incident happened a few months back…

Can it actually happen for the second time around…?

"Oi! Fuuko! Are you alright… ?"

"H-Huh?"

"What the- You haven't been listening to what was saying?" The so-called Ice King groaned in annoyance. But that prompted Fuuko back to the present time.

Oh yeah… We are walking home…

Fuuko did a mental sweat drop. With all the reminiscing, she totally forgot that there was someone with her. Is this what you call _'zoning out'_? Damn! Fuuko Kirisawa is definitely a 'girl' now…

"What's wrong? You seem uncharacteristically quiet?" He asked again.

Fuuko looked at him playfully. "What do you mean by 'uncharacteristically quiet'…? Even I can be quiet…"

"What…!?" Tokiya faked an overly reacted shock. "The world must be at its end!?"

The purple head narrowed her eyes, giving him a death glare. "Baka…"

"Well, at least, you're back to your wild self…"

Fuuko had to blink twice. Is this the Tokiya Mikagami she knew… ?He was trying to cheer her up in his most weird and stoic ways…?

But, well, she was sort of used to it. Gradually after that 'beach' incident, Tokiya for once forgot about revenge and started to warm up. It took the rest of the world _(specifically the school)_ by storm…

"So… What happened at the Career Orientation Seminar?" Fuuko asked, changing the topic.

"The usual… College orientation types, the benefits, surveys, and all that…." His eyes turned serious again.

"Well knowing you… I'm sure you were bored to death!" The girl exclaimed.

"No surprises there… Some of seatmates were practically snoring! If only there was microphone there, I would have placed it near them and everyone will have to hear it…."

Fuuko laughed. Who would have thought that the ice King had some sense of humor? Well, it was all thanks to her and the gang, of course!

"So… uh… What do you plan to do now?" She asked as the two fell silent on their walk home.

"I think I'm going to my sister's grave soon…"

Her eyes lit up with interest. "W-When…?"

"Around two weeks from now, I think…"

Fuuko was stunned and pondered for awhile. Two weeks? Was Tokiya aware that day is actually his birthday? A day where he'll be officially an adult at 18 years of age? Why would he spend a special day like that by a grave…?

Unless…

Then, it hit her… Her point of view has now become clearer… Clearer from all the icy mist that the Ice King shown to the world… Even when he still wouldn't say why, now she knew…

_**The day of his 10th birthday was the day his Onee-san died…**_ in the most painful tragedy that left the poor boy into a blunder of self-blaming and self-alienation to the rest of the world…

It made perfect sense… The reason why he never told anyone the day of his birth is because he still continued to blame himself for his sister's death. It was in this cause that he never celebrated his birthday. Heck! He might not even distinguish that day as his 'birthday' anymore…

"Oi… You're quiet again…" His deep voice momentarily made her forget what she was thinking.

"Two weeks from now, huh? That was the day where the school takes a day off, right?" She asked.

"Yes… I'm going to use that opportunity. It's… been a long time since I have visited… With all the schoolwork and preparations for the college entrance examinations…"

Fuuko weakly nodded. The young man had indeed become busier since the start of the school year. It was rare for him to go into the gang's spot during his break since his workload has become heavier…

"So… what time do you plan to go…?"

"Early morning…"

The purple head did a faint smile… Lady Luck seems to be on their side now…

"Well, I guess you'll not be with us then…" She said, pretending that she and the gang were going to the mall as they always do during day offs or holidays…

Tokiya merely nodded. A few minutes later, both had already arrived by the Kirisawa's front lawn. Soon, both parted ways leaving the Fuuko more freedom with her own thoughts…

_Yes, this party will continue… I want to make it special! For Mi-chan…. I want to realize the true meaning of having a birthday again… I want to do it for him…_

She sat down and heaved a huge sigh… A few months ago, she was denying herself with frustration. But now, Fuuko Kirisawa had dealt with it head on… and heart on… _(With some help for her mother and Yanagi, of course…)_

_I love Mi-chan… That's why I'm going to do this…_

The young teenager didn't know when it really started out… But, ever since, Tokiya would always be near, her heart would do a staccato beat. She would feel really happy… When she sees him smile, she'd find herself smiling as well…

And when she sees him cry, she will, too… Just like the one back at the beach…

_**Fuuko Kirisawa is in love…**_

No, she doesn't love just because he's the Tokiya Mikagami of Nashikiri High school… She had fallen for this guy because she saw the man beneath that Tokiya Mikagami heart throb exterior…

She loves him because he was… her Mi-chan. In him, she found a human someone that can _**be mightily strong**_ and someone that _**has been deeply hurt**_…

This birthday is the only way… To say _**'I love you'…**_

Before it was too late…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Woot! Fuuko in love…. That's why she wants to make a party….

How!? Tokiya's going off somewhere!!!! Oh well…

Next chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

**UNEXPECTED SURPRISES…**

_-Kawaii Hana-_

**Disclaimer:**

I, Kawaii Hana, do not own anything from Flame of Recca, whether it is the anime or manga. I am just one of the gazillion deranged fans who just happened to have a fan fiction writing account.

**A/N:**

You guys might find it hard for these certain characters to be major OOC but yeah… Oh well… Oh yeah, I did say this based from the anime. Well, there' some part there that I got from the manga. You know, to stay true to their background…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 3: **

**Beyond the Façade [LoVe SeaLeD in IcE… **

Tokiya made a deep sigh…

With Fuuko home, he headed straight to his home and landed on the couch…

This week has been tough. Schoolwork, reviews, applications… There's so much to do that he barely sees the gang in just this week alone.

OK… Recap! Did he just think about the group of primates just now…?

A year ago, he never thought that he would be with them… Considering they were one of the weirdest people of Japanese society. That is because all they did was to fight… _(Beat me, I'll be Your Ninja Crap…)_

It was the post-UBS days that he got to know this group a little better… Like, who would have thought the **Domon** gorilla **would be as sensitive** as his mother's flowers… That was certainly one way to change Tokiya's perspective in people…

**Recca can be smart** if he just… ermm… concentrate more on his studies other than Yanagi or ninja-related stuff. But, the silver haired bishounen knows that there are many things that are more important than intelligence such as the flame master's undying loyalty and courage…

And then, there was Fuuko…

…

…

…

…

There were a lot of people that said she was this and she was that. But Tokiya knew that Fuuko Kirisawa was more than all those gossips put together.

As Tokiya sat on his couch, he tried to remember that faint sensation. The time when they were rejoicing for their UBS victory, he can see every face cheering, laughing and smiling… Even he was glad that this was finally over…

Yet deep inside, Tokiya could not feel it… The world was rejoicing and here he was, as gloomy as ever…

Why? Because he still **haven't done his revenge…**

He still haven't done his promise…

_Damn it!_

He is such a useless little brother…

But then, in a flash, all those emotions vanished when he felt a pair of warm hands on him. He was stunned. That warmth was just like…

He looked down. It was Fuuko, stunned as he was… Both were **frozen on the spot amidst the rejoicing crowd**. Acting upon impulse, he hugged her back.

"Well, c-congratulations… to us all.." Was all that he can say… Then, she turned after a nod.

To this day, Tokiya will never forget that…

The warmth… felt so familiar. The ice King **actually regretted letting go**…_(OMG!)_

But on that final day of the UBS, Tokiya thought that would be just the first and the last… just a whim. And that's where he is terribly mistaken…

Because there was more to come… much, much more…

Like for instance, when he found out that he lived three homes away from the Kirisawas. And of all people, it had to be… her…

Fuuko was one hell of a weird person… She was loud, easily annoyed and well… reacts to every little thing. As much as he wants to avoid her all while going to and fro school, there was no choice. The 'monkey' would always find him as if she had a **personal 'Tokiya' detector**…

For a time, Tokiya hated it. While going to school, there they are… the 'Hokage' gang greeting him and force him to go to places they want to go. And since, he was the sempai, he was forced to answer their questions about their homework and such. And worse, he went as far as 'officially' becoming Fuuko's tutor in… almost every subject! Apparently, he was forced to because he needed some money…

But just like training, you'll eventually get used to it. Though he could never admit it to himself, Tokiya actually enjoyed teaching Fuuko about this and that. It sort of makes you proud when you pass along some little info and tips here and there… _(Especially when you're being paid…)_ And most of all, surprisingly, Fuuko was very much willing to learn…

That is why whenever Fuuko gets an achievement, he is **secretly proud of her…. **

Little by little, Tokiya soon find it comfortable to mingle and be with the group. He was also aware of their schoolmates' prying eyes and whispers. But he didn't care. This is his life… The closest person he is with in the gang is… _(duh!)_ Fuuko Kirisawa.

Even as an introverted, stoic, ultra-serious young man as he is… Tokiya cannot help but become attracted in her presence. Her liveliness, her spirit… as free as the wind that she can control…

That aura resembles exactly like…

Mifuyu, his late sister….

Tokiya winced at that thought. The mere name of her still reopens the deep scars within his well-buried heart. That is because… He was the reason why she had to die…

It was all his fault…

If only, he didn't run… If only, he didn't lie there frozen… If only, he had fought back…

Then maybe

"_It's not your fault…"_

OK…. He should stop that. He should move on… That's what she said…He remembered every word she said during that late night by the beach. It was not his fault… Mifuyu died because of love… So, there was never any reason for revenge…

"_The least you can do to repay her… is to be grateful!"_

Those were her words. It made such a deep impression. And he wondered why? Is it because she knew what it meant to be an older sister?

No… It was something different… It was something… special…

Such a queer feeling, that he wanted her to sleep on his shoulder just to make sure… Thankfully, she did like to sleep by the quiet waves… For Tokiya, that night was, though he felt awkward all throughout, was the **most memorable and the most blissfull…**

But it was that point that Tokiya realized, where he and Fuuko have become more that just the tutor and the student. They have become best friends… where they can confide each other's feelings…_(Not all feelings, though…)_

"_So… All along, you've been blaming yourself!?"_

A day after that vacation. They were both in the park. The gang held a picnic. While the others were playing, they were left behind in the shade. Fuuko has been deep in thought…

"…"

"_You know…. It would have helped if you talked about it to someone…"_

"_I… I… didn't want to…"_

"_Hm…?"_

"_Because………… I was tired of crying…"_

"_Well, you had a load of tears back at the beach…"_

"_Y-Yeah… F-Fuuko? You're crying!?"_

"_Hm? Oh… Well, sorry, can't help myself…"_

"_Hey… wait…"_ He rummaged thorugh his pocket to find his hankerchief

"_It's hard, isn't it…?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Evryone thinks you're strong… Everyone thinks you're just nothing but an ice block…"_

"…"

"_But, in reality, you're just hiding the pain…You just didn't want anyone to know… You just strayed yourself away… coz you didn't want to be hurt anymore… right?"_

She said that in tears… and eerily, every word that uttered was right. He didn't know why she had to cry over it. Could it be…?

Gently, Fuuko began to wipe her tears…

"Hehe… Sorry, I'm getting girly and all that…"

"_You seem to know what it means to hide…"_

"…"

"_Why?"_

"_Back in the junior high, I used to be… bullied… heh! All I did was cry,cry,cry… So I decided to be tough!"_

"_And became the Fuuko that everyone will know… is that why you've been trying to beat Recca? To prove you're strong…"_

"_Y-Yeah… Well, that's not what strength really is… It's something…"_

"_Deeper…"_

Fuuko nodded.

"_Did… something happen to Maya…?"_ He couldn't help but ask. Maya was Fuuko's only friend in junior high. But she migrated to other country years ago…

"_No! Nothing happened to her…. She just sent a letter for me… Damn! I miss her…"_

Tokiya gave an itty-bitty smile…

**Beep! Beep!**

His mind went back to the present. His cellphone was ringing. Instantly, he picked it up and looked at the small screen.

A text message…

_Hey calling all seniors for this year! _

_Congratulations on your career orientation seminar! _

_I hope this experience will you on your way to college!_

_Kagarazaki Matsuo_

_-Nashikiri High school Principal –_

Tokiya felt his insides began to rumble… It will be mere months away… Till he finally says goodbye…

Tokiya Mikagami had never felt this scared or worried before. He had learned to conceal these emotions with pride knowing that he can do it on his own. He never asked anyone for help. He never depended on others… ever since that day…

Bur now, it felt different… It felt weird… But it felt like it should that way…

He finally admitted that he was scared… That he's not going to see them again… _(OMG)_

Of course! Who wouldn't miss this lovable group? They make you laugh_(particularly us)_. They make you feel part in their battles. They make you understand the pain from their pasts. And… they make you understand the meaning of their friendship…. Even when they were initially and completely mismatched…

That was what Tokiya felt with them. It is in this group where he **found his 'heart' again**. It is in here…. That he has learned…. **To love…**

_(OMG! OMG! Ahem…)_

The one that brought him out of the cold depths of his icy inner kingdom… was Fuuko… She was the woman that took his breath away like that of a Wind Goddess. She taught him more important things than he did to her…

No… He didn't love her just because she resembles his older sister's voice, words and warmth… He loved this woman because that's what he really felt…

**There was no denying there…**

If only he could say it…

The only thing is… He hasn't told anything to her… yet…

Now, this is the tricky part. Tokiya Mikagami **was anything BUT hesitant**. He says things straight to the point. He does things because he believes it was the right thing to do…

But when it comes to this **'I love you' part**, Tokiya would… literally, literally get… **tongue-tied**. Thankfully, Fuuko never noticed because he has always been the silent type.

To think that even if he told her his 'feelings' and the outcome would be much favorable, there would only be such a short time for them to be together…

So… which would he choose…?

Tell the truth and risk rejection?

Or would he stay silent and… lonely forever…?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyaahh…. Poor Tokiya's confused… I wonder what he'll do…? _(Well, it's sorta obvious…)_

Oh well, the final chapter is next!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**UNEXPECTED SURPRISES…**

_-Kawaii Hana-_

**Disclaimer: **

I, Kawaii Hana, do not own anything from Flame of Recca, whether it is the anime or manga. I am just one of the gazillion deranged fans who just happened to have a fan fiction writing account.

**A/N:**

**Oh well, the final chapter… **Lots of major OOC in here…!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 4: **

**Surprise him or Be surprised…?**

"_Well, is the food all ready?"_

"_Yup! All set!"_

"_What about the balloons…? And damn, the cake!? Where's the cake…?_

"_Uhh…"_

"_What!? The most important thing is not yet here!!!?"_

"_Oi, Fuuko-chan! Calm down… I carried it here…"_

"_Oh! Whew! Thanks. Domon, you're the best!"_

"_Heh! _

"_Ne, Fuuko-nee? That was the 7__th__ time you did a double check today… We have everything… Why don't you stop?"_

"_Yeah, Ganko's right… It seems we have everything ready. After all, we have been planning this for two whole weeks!"_

"… _Okay… I should relax…"_

"_The only problem now is… where is the birthday boy? I sure we didn't waste our time for this…"_

"_Pft! Now you guys should relax. Don't worry, the ice king's gonna be here soon…" _That was what a certain purple head said in a supposedly empty home…

But where has the owner of the house gone to by the way…?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the cementary…

There, in the wee early hours of the morning, among the dark gray gravestones, stands a tall figure in the form of Tokiya Mikagami. Ever year, at the same day, he would be here staring at a single block of stone where engraved words may mean so much more…

**Mikagami Mifuyu's gravestone…**

In the past years, Tokiya had always felt down and sorrowful, it was in this day that he always refresh that tragic day of her death 8 years ago. It was by this gravestone did he seek out revenge.

But now… It was different…

There was no longer sorrow…. There was no longer bitternesss… There was no longer the hatred that filled his vengeful stare…. Now, it was filled with peace and of happiness…

"_Nee-chan… I found her… She always happens to be close by all along…"_

His soft words were left unanswered.

"_Nee-chan… If only you were here, you could have met this wonderful person. She acts just like you, Nee-chan. She is just as warm as you…."_

The young man continued to speak in the calm silent breeze…

"_I'm sorry I wasted my life for just mere revenge, nee-chan… But, thanks to her… maybe…"_

A deep silence filled the entire surroundings…

"_Nee-chan… I'm not going to let her go… And that's that…"_

His words seemed final and blinked with determination. His face featured a hint of a smile.

Tokiya Mikagami now bids his sister a more peaceful farewell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He made another sigh.

"_Ok… it's good that I got eager and I'm ready to tell her everything but… what is this weird feeling lately…?"_

It was not Tokiya think so much. But, he had a feeling that something's going to happen today. He just doesn't know what it really is…

He was finally at home. What a relief today! There is no schoolwork, no reviews, no classes… Even a genius such as himself sought out holidays like we normal _(or subnormal)_ students, too.

Then, something hit him like a flash of lightning.

What was that smell? He did not cook anything before he left the house… He just took off something from th fridge for the breakfast this morning. That was strange. Has Tokiya _already been suffering short term memory loss_…?

And why does he have the feeling that he wasn't alone in the house…!?

As he was going upstairs to his room through the living room, he turned on one light bulb… and…

"**SURPRISE!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"**

His eyes widened at the scene, His mouth agape, literally rendered speechless. His body frozen at the spot… at what he's seeing right now…

There was Recca, Yanagi, Domon, Ganko and Kaoru. Before them was a long table that looked exactly like his dining table. All covered with food, drinks, plates, utensils and a huge cake in the center. Each person from the group had a smile on their face and a gift with them as well…

"Well…"Her voice rang to his as she appeared by his side. "Surprised? Leaving your 'back door' open while you're gone huh? What an advantage… It was perfect…"

He turned to Fuuko. "I can't show it… But you guys can definitely see it, right?"

"Yeah!!!" Each and everyone of them answered.

"Tokiya-niichan! Tokiya-niichan!" Ganko came closer excitedly. "I have a gift for you!!!" Here!" And the girl handed her a **tiny teddy blue bear**. Its back has been embroidered with his name.

"Umm…" Kaoru came next. "Here." It was a **brand new silver watch**. How he was able to afford one was mystery to him now. But, he'll just ask later anyway…

"My turn!" Recca said, handing Tokiya **a shuriken-shaped key chain** for the cell phone. Tokiya made a small smile. This guy is really a ninja addict, alright…

"Hey, as you can see, I brought **all the flowers** here…. You can give some to your sister, if you want…" Domon suggested as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Thank you…"

"Heh! Well, don't expect more from Yanagi, either… She **did all the cooking, even baking this cake**…" Fuuko said proudly.

"She did all these in one night!?" The ice king asked. And they laughed…

"Ano…" Fuuko began to speak suddenly. "Sorry…. I couldn't give a gift to you. I've been soo busy with the planning. I totally forgot about it…

"Ehh…!? But, this was all Fuuko-neesan's idea. She did all the planning and the scheming and all that…" Ganko said as matter-of-factly.

_What….? She would do these for me…? Why…?_

He let out a huge sigh…

_I guess this where you got the right moment, Tokiya…_

He cleared his throat, gathering attention from his friends.

"I… Thank you for doing all this for me… It's… been a long time since I had a birthday celebration…"

Each person made a smile; clearly they were so proud of themselves.

"Before I came here, I visited to her grave… As I always do every year. This morning, I told her that I'm not going to blame myself anymore and try to start all over again…"

"That's weird…" Domon interrupted. "You did start all over again ever since you became a part of us…"

"Yeah!!!"

"But… "Tokiya continued. " I also told her something else…"

Each person listened even more closely…

"I said… that I have found her… The girl I'm going to love forever…"

And the reaction went on like wildfire…

"Really?"

"Who!? Who!?"

"Uh, I'm still too young for this but… who is this girl…?" Ganko spoke last…

Tokiya made a smile and turned his head casually to the woman who had been standing by his side. "It's you, Fuuko…"

And the group became gasped in surprise. _(Geez, karma works fast here…)_

"Eh?" Her eyes glittered in joy…

"I **have always loved you**, Fuuko. I just couldn't tell you because I got scared that you'll reject me. But just this morning, I gave nee-chan a new promise… That I won't let you go…"

Everyone was dead silent but each with a smile on their face even Domon himself. He had long moved on from this so-called puppy love.

"So, Fuuko, will you acce-"

"Yes!"

"Eh…?"

Her glittering eyes were filling up with tears again… "Baka! I have been waiting, too… I just couldn't believe that you-"

Her sentence was cut short as Tokiya placed **a gentle kiss** of her soft lips. The sensation was magical – more magical than their unexpected hug from the final UBS day…

Then, their lips touched again. A union of love was finally reached out last!

"Oi, stop it! Mother will kill me when she findsout I saw you two doing mushy-mushy stuff!" The moment was interrupted by the whining and already hungry Ganko…

And all laughed. Well, that was an awkward moment.

"Wow, Mikagami…. Now, I don't who was the most surprised**… You or us**…. Hmmm…"

"This day was indeed full of surprises!!!" Yanagi exclaimed.

"Speaking off, let's set up the fireworks to, uh, make some neighbors sorta 'surprised'?" Recca suggested as he revealed his bag of fireworks…."

"Yeah, let's go outside!!!" Each person went out to the Mikagami backyard awaiting another explosive show of fireworks …

Fuuko was about to go along when she was stopped by Tokiya. She turned around with a smile…

"We still haven't formally said it yet… Fuuko, I love you…"

"And I love you too… my Mi-chan!"

And their faces went closer again to seal a more **private kiss**.

"Happy Birthday…" She whispered softly…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!! **_Happy birthday, Tokiya!!!!_** Ahermm… So what do you guys think? Please review!!!

**KAWAII HANA**


End file.
